A la vue de tous
by Perle de pluie
Summary: Draco a un fantasme : coucher en public. Jusqu'ici, il n'a jamais trouvé la bonne personne pour réaliser un tel fantasme. Mais aujourd'hui, ça va changer, il en est certain. WARNING : PWP, Porno, Slash DM/HP, langage quelque peu vulgaire.


**Titre** : A la vue de tous

 **Disclamer** : Tout est à J. K. Rowling… Sauf l'histoire de ma fic… ^^

 **Pairing** : DM/HP

 **Raiting** : MA

Résumé : Draco a un fantasme : coucher en public. Jusqu'ici, il n'a jamais trouvé la bonne personne pour réaliser un tel fantasme. Mais aujourd'hui, ça va changer, il en est certain. WARNING : PWP, Porno, Slash DM/HP, langage quelque peu vulgaire.

 **Avertissement** : Relations homosexuelles, PWP, Porno et langage vulgaire.

Enjoy : )

 **WARNING : Ceci est du porno. Réservé à un public averti**

.

* * *

.

 **A la vue de tous**

.

Draco se laissa tomber avec grâce sur une chaise placée en retrait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Retenant un soupir, il regarda l'immense pièce. Ses amis n'avaient pas voulu l'accompagner. Dehors le soleil brillait de miles feux et la plus part de ses camarades préféraient se délasser sous les rayons de miel.

Il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il était venu ici. Ce n'était pas le désir de travailler qui l'avait poussé à venir se terrer dans ce royaume sacré des grimoires. C'était un tout autre désir, en réalité. Celui de la chaire. Mais la bibliothèque n'était vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour ça. Il aurait pu simplement envoyer un message à son amant pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande.

Dépité de lui-même, il sortit les parchemins que son parrain leur avait demandés pour le lendemain. Il allait les relire, les corriger, faire des modifications si besoin puis il rejoindrait ses amis. Il avait été stupide de penser que son amant serait ici et qu'il serait intéressé pour souiller ses lieux. Il n'y avait que lui pour imaginer de tel fantasme.

Faire l'amour dans un lieu public l'avait toujours émoustillé mais il n'avait trouvé personne d'assez courageux pour suivre ses envies. Ses habituels amants – ou amantes – ne souhaitaient que se faire baiser dans un lit – de la manière la plus classique possible – et n'appréciaient pas le gout du risque d'être découvert à tout moment.

Mais en ce moment, il fréquentait quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas simplement un coup d'un soir. Le jeune homme qui partageait sa couche était devenu, depuis quelque semaine, son petit ami. Personne ne le savait encore : ils préféraient tous les deux que leur liaison reste secrète. Cependant, il espérait que bientôt, ils auraient tous les deux la force de faire face à leur amis respectifs. Parce que, Salazar, il aimait son petit ami. De tout son fichu cœur qu'un grand nombre d'élève pensait de glace. La nuit, dans la sécurité de ses rêves, il imaginait un futur à ses côtés, à le choyer, à être aimé.

En réalité, Draco n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir aimé qui que ce soit. Ses parents n'avaient pas été les plus démonstratifs dans leur geste d'attention et d'amour et il avait cru être totalement de ces sentiments. _Un Malfoy ne tombait pas amoureux._ Mais ça c'était avant. Avant de réaliser que jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans son petit ami. C'était étrange d'être dépendant de quelqu'un à ce point. Même si, bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il restait un Malfoy quoi qu'il advienne et même s'il ne suivait plus _tous_ les principes qu'on lui avait enseignés, il pouvait quand même en garder quelques uns.

Avec un soupir, il attrapa une plume dans son sac et reporta son attention sur les parchemins devant lui. Une demi-heure. Il s'accordait une demi-heure dans ce havre de paix et de silence avant de rejoindre ses amis. Pour sûr, son amour n'était pas ici et il avait été con de le penser.

La plume grattait sur le parchemin depuis dix – longues – minutes lorsque Draco sursauta violemment, au point que le pot d'encre se reversa presque. Etait-ce… possible ? Une main vicieuse venait de s'insinuer sur sa cuisse et les autres doigts fermes mais doux caressaient sa cheville sous son pantalon d'uniforme.

Le souffle plus lourd, Draco jeta un coup d'œil sous la table. Il aimait son petit ami – toute son âme, de tout son cœur – mais il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de repousser les avances d'un type – ou d'une fille – qui souhaitait réaliser son fantasme ultime. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, poussé par ses instincts primaires. Mais alors qu'il repoussait sa chaise de manière silencieuse et écartait les jambes, Draco se hait lui-même pour avoir de telles pensées. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qu'il avait avec son amour. Alors, même si son membre avait commencé à durcir sous les images qui avaient envahi sa pensée à l'arrivé des mains baladeuses, Draco attrapa fermement – presque violemment – les poignets fins pour empêcher leur avancée sensuelle et scabreuse.

Une joue se posa sur son genou et il retint son souffle en fouillant de ses yeux gris l'obscurité sous la table. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en rencontrant deux yeux verts brillants de malice et de désir. Harry Potter. Son excitation grandit dans son pantalon et bientôt son sexe fit une tente avec le tissu. Heureusement que la table cachait son érection, pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

\- Que fais-tu ? souffla-t-il à Harry qui lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je t'ai vu t'éloigner de tes amis et je t'ai suivi, murmura le Gryffondor assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre mais pas assez pour que les autres aux alentours ne perçoivent rien du tout.

\- Et que fais-tu sous la table ? interrogea-t-il sur le même ton mais avec un sourire pervers sur le visage.

Les yeux vers d'Harry se posèrent brièvement sur son érection bien visible sous son pantalon avant qu'il ne les remonte vers lui, les iris assombris par un désir puissant.

\- Je veux sucer ta queue.

Draco cligna des paupières sous les mots crus de son petit ami. Ils sortaient ensembles depuis des mois mais jamais auparavant, Harry n'avait employé de tel terme. Mais par Salazar, ça l'excitait encore plus alors qu'il ne pensait pas ça possible. Il avait envie d'entendre plus et il avait envie de lui dire des mots plus vulgaires, plus crus, plus… excitant. Il voulait voir la réaction de son amant, voir le désir et le plaisir qui en découlerait.

\- Tu veux sucer ma queue, hein ? reprit-il dans un souffle. Alors vas-y, sers-toi, viens me sucer, mon grand.

Après avoir relâché ses poignets, Draco entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon, ne portant pas de boxer son sexe surgit de sa prison de tissu. Il jaillit de sa boite comme un diable et pointa fièrement vers le visage d'Harry qui se lécha les lèvres, impatient.

\- Donne-moi tout ce que tu as, Harry. Suce-moi comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Potter hocha vivement la tête, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gémit d'envie puis se penchant doucement vers son aine. Draco se tendit quand un souffle chaud vint frapper le bout de sa verge encore encapuchonnée par son prépuce. D'une main habile, le brun tira sur son sexe jusqu'à ce que son gland – rougis et soyeux – soit dévoilé. Draco écarta un peu plus les cuisses et se retint au dernier moment de gémir quand la langue rose et chaude vint lécher son gland.

\- Putain, Harry.

Ce dernier attrapa le bout de sa verge entre ses lèvres, suçotant tendrement, tétant comme un bébé en quête de son lait. La respiration de l'héritier Malfoy devint erratique et il crispa ses poings sur la table. Alors que les lèvres rouges glissaient le long de son mât et que le nez d'Harry s'enfouissait dans ses poils pubiens, Draco observa les lieux tout autour de lui. Personne n'avait remarqué leur petit manège. Du coup, il se permit de fermer les yeux sous le plaisir qui déferlait dans son corps. Harry tint quelque seconde sa gorge profonde avant qu'un haut le cœur ne le prenne. Délicatement, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune pour les caresser avec amour.

\- Suce-moi, mon amour, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pompe-moi comme si ma bite t'appartenait.

Le gland toujours en bouche, Harry lui sourit sous le rebord de la table, lui donnant une vision perverse de son petit-ami. Draco ne pourrait pas oublier cette image de lui, souriant la bouche pleine de son sexe. Finalement, peut-être bien que sa queue lui appartenait. Il était devenu l'ange de sa vie, l'âme de son corps, le sang de ses veines, le soleil de son univers, la lune de ses nuits. En réalité, il lui appartenait tout comme Harry lui appartenait.

A partir de là, Harry pompa avec ardeur son sexe, sa main le branlant en même temps. Sa langue tournoyait autour de son gland, fouillait de temps en temps sa fente. Draco poussa ses hanches vers lui pour qu'il l'avait tout entier mais Harry le retira de sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu…

Mais Harry l'interrompis en attrapant la base de sa queue dans sa main et en frottant le gland dégoulinant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur ses lèvres, son menton, ses joues, son nez.

\- Tu sens trop bon, gémit-il presque douloureusement.

\- Harry, reprends ta tâche, ordonna Draco en regardant autour de lui.

Ils semblaient invisibles dans cette bibliothèque pourtant affreusement silencieuse. Draco avait l'impression que chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche se répercutait dans la salle comme s'il l'avait hurlé de toutes ses forces mais personne ne paraissaient les entendre. Une Poufsouffle sur une table un peu plus loin croisa ses yeux et Draco la fixa de son regard le plus noir. Elle détourna les yeux en rougissant et en baissant les yeux. Pauvre innocente et naïve Poufsouffle !

Draco ricana mais le son se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Harry avala son pénis en entier, d'un seul coup. Son gland frappa son palais et frotta sa glotte. Il ne savait pas comment Potter n'avait pas de haut de cœur mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Salazar, c'était tellement bon. Il aurait pu jouir tout de suite tant la chaleur de ce gosier était accueillant et chaud.

La main dans les cheveux bruns se serra en poing et sans pouvoir s'y empêcher, il fit pression sur la tête d'Harry pour qu'il le prenne plus profond dans sa bouche et un peu plus longtemps de d'habitude. Il serra les dents en avança un peu plus ses hanches quand il fit reculer Harry, son visage était rouge, de la salive coulait sur son menton mais il sourit, heureux. Lui tenant toujours sa tête, il lui imposa son rythme, rapide et peu profond, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il maintienne sa tête bien en place pour ensuite balancer lui-même son sexe dans sa cavité buccale, lui baisant littéralement la bouche.

Il l'avait laissé faire. Il lui avait accordé le rythme qu'il voulait, le laissant le taquiner et le suce comme il l'entendait. Mais Draco était un actif et un dominateur dans l'âme qui ne supportait pas bien longtemps de laisser les rênes à son partenaire. Heureusement pour leur couple, Harry aimait être baisé et être un peu malmené pendant l'acte ne le dérangeait pas. Ils étaient en osmose, sur le émotionnel et sur le plan physique. Par son statut de leader et de sauveur, Potter avait besoin d'être aimé, choyé, d'être pris dans des bras forts, d'être en sécurité quand la peur était trop forte, d'être dominé pour lâcher prise, de lâché prise et de se laisser porter par quelqu'un d'autre. Draco avait décidé d'être cette personne et il adorait sa vie depuis qu'il l'était.

Toutes ses pulsions – sexuelles, dominatrices, de protections – étaient comblées par ce jeune sorcier brun qui continuait de le sucer comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Une main douce vint caresser ses bourses et Draco sentit ses doigts de pieds se recroqueviller dans ses chaussures. Ses testicules se serrèrent et un éclair de plaisir traversa le bas de ses reins.

\- Je viens, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas renverser sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir fulgurant qui le traversait. Je viens, Harry, je viens. Continue, bébé, plus fort, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Mais Harry ne continua pas. Il s'arrêta brusquement, la respiration haletante, les doigts pressés autour de la base de sa queue, l'empêchant d'accéder à la libération ultime. Il jura dans sa barbe inexistante et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour ça, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Sous la table, Harry lui lança un sourire insolent et attendit encore quelque instant en maintenant son emprise sur son sexe jusqu'à ce que la pression redescende. Ensuite, il retira ses doigts et plaqua gentiment la verge toujours dur contre son ventre pour finalement reboutonner son pantalon en faisant attention à ce que la fermeture éclaire ne l'égratigne pas.

En prenant appuie sur ses cuisses, le Sauveur se redressa, le haut de son crâne frottant contre la table en bois. La langue rose vint lécher ses lèvres barbouillées de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et Draco ne put que regarder ce muscle tendre, la colère nourrit pas la frustration grandissant peu à peu en lui combattant vaillamment le désir toujours bien en place.

\- Je veux que tu me baises, chuchota Harry en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

Attendez… Quoi ? Vraiment ? Salazar, il avait rêvé de recevoir une fellation dans un lieu public mais il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'espérer baiser quelqu'un en public. Mais comme il l'avait dit avant, Harry et lui étaient en osmose et il était heureux de voir qu'ils avaient les mêmes fantasmes.

\- Qu-quoi ?

Ses longs doigts fins vinrent caresser le visage mince de l'héritier Potter et son pouce effleura sa lèvre inférieure. Les gestes étaient doux, sensuels et tendres. Amoureux. Il avait envie d'agripper ce visage d'ange, de le tirer de sous la table pour l'embrasser de tout son soûl. Il avait terriblement envie de l'allonger sur le bureau et de le faire sien à la vue de tous. De le faire crier de plaisir et montrer au monde entier à qui il appartenait.

\- Je veux, commença Harry à voix basse, que tu enfonces ta queue en moi et que tu limes mon cul jusqu'à ce que je jouisse sous tes coups de reins. Je veux ton sperme à l'intérieur de moi pour que tout le monde sache que je suis à toi. Je veux sentir ta marque toute la journée et que je me souvienne à qui j'appartiens à chaque fois que je m'asseye pour les cours.

Draco cru qu'il allait jouir sur le champ. Harry avait-il bu une quelconque potion pour le désinhiber ? Il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette manière. Pas que ça lui déplaise, putain, c'était bon. Il aimait ça, entendre cette voix douce et harmonieuse lui dire des choses salaces.

\- Je veux te sentir en moi, Draco.

Draco hocha la tête et sur une dernière caresse sur sa joue, lui chuchota un « rejoins-moi dans l'allée W » avant de se lever en laissant ses affaires sur la table. Il ne savait pas comment Harry le suivrait sans se faire repérer – honnêtement voir quelqu'un sortir de sous une table pouvait être tout sauf discret – mais il s'en foutait. Harry lui avait promis une baise et maintenant, il voulait sa baise.

Il ne dut attendre que cinq minutes avant qu'un froissement de tissu ne lui apprenne qu'Harry était là, avec lui, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Alors, avec des gestes sensuels, Draco commença à se caresser à travers ses vêtements. Sa main vola sur sa poitrine, ses doigts effleurant ses tétons à travers le tissu pendant que l'autre caressait l'intérieure de sa cuisse, le bout de ses doigts titillant ses bourses.

Un halètement lui apprit qu'Harry appréciait le spectacle et bientôt la cape rejoignit le sol, dévoilant le corps fin et excité du brun.

\- Viens ici, chuchota Malfoy.

En déglutissant difficilement, Harry obéit et se rapprocha d'une démarche féline, presque chaloupée. Draco l'observa, appuyé contre une rangée de livres. Il ne bougea que pour caresser son excitation qui commençait à fuiter dans son pantalon. Tout en marchant, Harry déboutonna sa chemise après l'avoir délogée de son pantalon. Il la laissa pendre sur ses épaules, dévoilant son torse musclé et ses légers abdominaux apparents dûs à ses heures d'entrainement de Quidditch.

Doucement, Draco laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le torse de son amour lorsqu'il fut à porter de main. Puis, il joua avec le bord de son pantalon, tira dessus d'un coup sec. Leur deux corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Harry haleta quand leurs verges dures se rencontrèrent brusquement.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant d'attraper entre ses dents le lobe tendre et sensible du blond qui gémit en donnant un coup de hanche. Par Merlin, comme je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, Harry. Moi aussi, bébé. Tu me rends fou.

\- Je veux que tu me prennes, Draco. Maintenant.

Le blond soupira, hocha la tête et souffla un « okay, bébé ». D'un mouvement sec, il tira sur le pantalon et le boxer que portait son petit-ami délogeant son sexe érigé et son derrière bombé. La paume de sa main s'égara sur les globes tendres et ses doigts allèrent jouer avec la raie. Mais avant de les aventurer plus loin, Draco les mena à la bouche du brun pour qu'il les enduise de sa salive. Une fois fait, il poussa son index contre l'entrée de ce corps palpitant.

\- C'est bon, Merlin, c'est vraiment bon, soupira Harry en enfouissant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, menant le visage de son vis-à-vis dans le creux de son cou.

Il se cambra pour avoir plus de contact avec les doigts de son amour. C'était indécent. C'était jouissif. Bientôt, Draco rajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, fouillant avec une tendresse infinie le corps tremblant d'Harry qui gémissait contre son épaule.

\- Retourne toi, bébé, tiens toi aux étagères et écartes les jambes. Je ne vais pas être tendre, prévint Draco aux creux de son oreille.

Sans parlementer, Harry fit ce qu'il dit. Il prit appui sur les étagères, cambra le dos, écarta les jambes et mit en avant ses fesses. La tête tournée sur le côté pour observer Draco derrière lui, il posa sa main sur sa bouche sachant qu'il ne manquerait pas de crier.

\- C'est ça, Harry. Ne fais pas de bruit, tu ne voudrais pas que Madame Pince vienne voir ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco cracha dans sa main puis étala sa salive sur sa tige de chair et sur l'anus d'Harry qui ondula pour lui ordonner silencieusement de le prendre. Tout de suite. Qui était-il pour résister à une tellement demande ? Il n'était qu'un jeune homme qui aimait le plaisir de la chair et qui aimait de tout son cœur le sorcier qui se tortillait, dans l'expectative.

Donc, sans plus attendre, Draco se positionna contre l'anus du brun et poussa brusquement sans les entrailles de son amour qui se cambra, rejeta la tête en arrière et crispa sa main sur sa bouche, atténua le cri qu'il laissa échapper sous l'intrusion violente. Le Serpentard laissa le temps à son amant à s'habituer à sa présence puis, après une profonde inspiration, sortit presque totalement avant de replonger en avant. Harry frissonna. Il venait de trouver la petite glande à l'intérieur de lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Et il se fit un devoir de venir la toucher à chaque poussée, de plus en plus violentes. Sa prostate malmenée, Harry n'était pas sûr de tenir très longtemps. Il s'accrocha aux étagères, conscient que les livres bougeaient aux rythmes des coups de butoirs que lui imposait Draco.

\- Embrasse-moi, supplia-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Draco grogna, passa son bras autour de son torse – laissant son pouce égratigner son téton durci – et le redressa. De la main, il força Harry à se tourner plus franchement vers lui et il s'empara avec avidité de ses lèvres purpurines. Il ralentit brièvement ses coups de reins, se concentrant sur le baiser passionné – possessif et indécent – qu'ils échangeaient. Il avalait tous les gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres du brun puis il reprit ses mouvements, plus brusquement qu'avant.

Vaincu par le plaisir qui montait encore et encore en lui, Harry haleta fortement obligeant Draco à recouvrir la bouche rougie de sa main pâle. Tendrement, il posa son front contre la nuque du brun dont les yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite tant le plaisir était fort.

\- Draco, Draco, Draco… haleta-t-il sous la paume de sa main.

Alors, parce qu'il aimait vraiment entendre son amant le supplier, il retira prudemment sa main, la laissant sur la tempe brune au cas où Harry crierait trop fort.

\- Je vais… je vais…

\- Tu vas jouir, bébé ? devina Draco, sournois.

\- O-oui, Dray, j-je vais…

La main qu'il avait laissée sur la hanche fine glissa vers sa verge pour le masturber lentement. Lui-même se sentait terriblement proche. Bientôt il déversera sa semence dans ce corps tant aimé, tant chéri.

\- Pince-toi les tétons.

Harry paru surpris pendant une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne fasse ce qu'il dit. Il lâcha les étagères et ses mains allèrent titiller ses mamelons durcis. Il les pinça violemment, les tordit légèrement, les tira.

\- J-je viens, je viens. Je sens ! Draco ! Putain-oooh oui !

Le Serpentard sentit les chairs qui l'entouraient se serrèrent autour de son sexe alors que le sperme d'Harry se répandait sur ses doigts en quatre long jets. Enfoui, au plus profond de lui, Draco se laissa aller au plaisir et éjacula dans ses entrailles, le marquant comme sien.

\- Tu es à moi, bébé.

\- A toi, et rien qu'à toi, approuva Harry en embrassant l'avant-bras à sa portée.

Doucement, Draco se dégagea du corps de Gryffondor, son sexe ramolli emportant avec lui le sperme qu'il venait de déverser dans son canal. Le liquide blanchâtre coula le long de ses cuisses. Presque au ralenti, le blond se mit à genoux et lapa les trainées blanches, nettoyant la peau douce.

Quand il eu fini, il remonta le boxer noir et le pantalon sur les jambes de son amant et le rhabilla amoureusement. Harry semblait trop fatigué pour bouger. L'orgasme fulgurant qui l'avait traversé avait, semblait-il, drainé toutes ses forces. Ses cuisses tremblaient mais il tenait sur ses pieds et Draco était fier de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur son petit-ami.

En se relevant, il se réajusta lui-même puis retourna Harry. Il emprisonna encore ses mains le visage rougi du brun et se pencha pour picorer ses lèvres dans de tendres baisers, chastes et doux. Harry sourit contre sa bouche et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, ses mains jouant avec les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur sa nuque.

\- Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Harry Potter.

Nouveau baiser. Draco toucha délicatement les pommettes de son vis-à-vis, sans jamais quitter des yeux le regard vert de son amant. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe droite et laissa le bout de son nez glisser le long de sa joue jusqu'à ce que son visage s'enfouisse dans le cou. Il inspira profondément, se délectant de l'odeur de sexe qui s'en dégageait. Sa langue sortit d'entre ses lèvres et il lécha la peau, savourant le frison qui parcouru le corps de son amant.

\- Draco, nous ne pouvons pas remettre le couvert ici.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais… « remettre le couvert » comme tu dis ? sourit-il en relevant à peine la tête, juste le temps d'embrasser la mâchoire de son homme.

Harry ricana et se cambra, son sexe encore endormi rencontrant celui du blond, déjà à moitié érigé. Draco souffla dans son cou. Ok. Il voulait effectivement remettre le couvert.

\- Ton corps parle pour toi.

\- Chambre ?

Un petit rire secoua le fils Potter qui obligea Draco à relever la tête d'une pression sur son cuire chevelu avant de l'embrasser avec tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour ce type, arrogant et rempli d'amour.

\- Ok, chambre.

Draco embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui attraper la main et de le tirer vers la sortie. Tant pis pour ses affaires, il viendrait les récupérer plus tard. Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité avant de se laisser entrainer à travers les couloirs. Les murmures suivirent leur avancer. Mal à l'aise, Harry tira sur la main qui le tenait. Draco se retourna et ils échangèrent un regard amoureux. Tant pis aussi pour les rumeurs.

Ils avaient prévu de l'avouer à leur amis dans quelques jours, mais si les chuchotis des élèves présents dans les couloirs du château remontaient jusqu'à leur oreille avant la grande révélation, peu importait.

Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était le plaisir et leur couple. Le reste pouvait bien bruler en enfer.

.

* * *

.

Bonsoir chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.

Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté mais je reviens avec un nouvel OS PWP ! Je l'ai écris aujourd'hui, rien que pour vous. Surpris par le nombre de personne à apprécier mes textes je vous ai pondu ce petit OS (sans prétention, même peut-être un peu bâclé… : /)

Alors je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur « Supplie-moi » et « Mon doux soumis », sachez que même si je ne vous réponds pas, tous vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur et m'encouragent vraiment à continuer. Alors je vais essayer de trouver d'autre idée de OS pour tenter de vous faire baver encore plus ! xD

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et je reste à votre entière disposition si vous avez des questions (contactez moi par MP, je répondrai, peu importe le temps que cela prendra !)

Des bisous, les gens, et à bientôt j'espère !

PS : Je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes…


End file.
